


Day 12 - Role Reversal

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Swap, KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Team Voltron save yet another group of prisoners from the Galra, but on their way back to the castle, Keith and Lance are hit by a mysterious black orb thrown by one of Haggar's druids. While seemingly fine at first, they will soon find out that their bodies have been swapped!





	Day 12 - Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I noticed yesterday's prompt hadn't been read a lot...  
> You know, I don't usually write Historical Fiction, this was a first for me. I know I chose a topic that not everyone enjoys, history wasn't exacly my favoured subject at school either, but I still put all my heart into it for the sake of the challenge.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, at least ^^

Team Voltron had yet saved another bunch of prisoners from a Galra cruiser, and the five Lions promptly made their way back to the castle, cheering happily at the success of their mission. Pidge and Hunk were at the front of the ‘H’ formation, carrying the prisoners in their Lion. Allura was in the middle, and Keith and Lance followed closely, staying at the back to ensure no attack could get through to the other Lions. If Galra fighters were launched, the two Paladins could react quickly: Keith using Black’s strength to hit and damage a lot, and Lance using Red’s speed to get to them before the enemies could reach the rest of the team, and the castle.

“Paladins, hurry!” came Allura’s voice in the comms. “Coran, prepare the wormhole, I’ll be on the bridge as soon as possible.”

As they neared the door of the hangar, something enveloped the Black and Red lions, covering their screens completely, and the two Paladins slipped out of consciousness.

**...**  

When the paladin in blue armour opened his eyes, Allura was leaning against him, her worried blue eyes locking with his. He was still alive, but something didn’t quite feel right. He blinked a few times, registering what was happening around him. He was still sat into the pilot’s chair, the control panel lit by a bright red light, and through his screen, he could see the Black lion sloppily landed onto the hangar’s floor. Had there always been a mirror in this place? He tried moving the commands around, but his lion didn’t respond.

“Lance, are you okay?” Allura asked, the worry heard in her voice too.

If he was okay? Of course he wasn’t okay! He had taken a blast and passed out! That was a good enough reason not to feel okay. He grunted while trying to sit up in his chair, but his own voice didn’t sound like it usually did. Even right after waking up. Somehow it was more… high-pitched?

“Lance?” Allura repeated, and Keith didn’t understand why in the Galaxy the princess was calling him Lance. He slowly lifted a hand to rub the tiredness away from his eyes, and he finally realized what was wrong. His armour wasn’t the usual crimson colour. Instead, it was a sky blue shade. At the same time, he realized he wasn’t inside the Black lion, but in Red, hence the red glow and the Black lion lying unconscious in front of him. That wasn’t a mirror.

A mirror… He needed a mirror quickly! He looked around the compartment and thanked the Blue Paladin for always keeping beauty products around, even when they were in missions. Keith opened the pocket mirror and looked at his face thoroughly. No matter the angle, no doubt could subdue: this face belonged to Lance. And judging by the armour and colour of Lion, Keith rapidly came to the conclusion that the whole body he was moving around with also belonged to the Cuban boy.

He tried thinking quickly, trying to remember the last thing he was doing. He had been in Black, rescuing prisoners from a Galra ship, and when they escaped, his sight became dark. Keith was pretty sure he had been hit by something before his slumber. If Lance had been hit again by that blast, then maybe it could explain his… predicament. And if Keith was trapped inside Lance’s body, then it meant Lance was also trapped inside Keith’s body. Great. He would have to tell everyone the news so they could work on a way to revert them back into their respective bodies quickly. Keith turned to Allura to tell her about his crazy discovery, but a scream coming from the Black Lion’s cockpit prevented him to do so. Apparently, Lance had woken up too, and saw what was happening.

Keith saw himself running out of the lion, and soon, another him stood inside Red’s cockpit. The expression on his own face was very much disturbing: a mix of surprise, annoyance and bewilderment. Those were very ‘Lance’ expressions, and seeing them on his own face was quite disturbing. The paladin in red armour didn’t avert his eyes. At the thought of Lance contemplating himself as if staring into a mirror, Keith rolled his eyes up and saw his face grimace.

“Don’t do that with your eyes, it makes me look ugly,” Lance said with Keith’s voice.

“Well now you know what I have to look at everyday when I see you,” Keith retorted.

Allura watched the interaction between the two, furrowing her brows.

“Lance, Keith,” she said, turning to Keith then Lance. “Are you two feeling okay? You gave us a big scare earlier.”

Keith crossed his arms on his chest. “Emotionally, I think I’ve been better. But you might want to run a check-up on us to see what’s wrong with our bodies.” Hearing Lance’s voice when he was speaking was still as unsettling.

“What’s wrong with your bodies?” Allura repeated, eyeing them both and tilting her head to the side, seeing no apparent damage into their armors.

“That’s what I want to know!” Lance shouted. So that was what Keith sounded like when he rose his voice?

There was ruckus as Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Coran entered Red’s cockpit as well, Pidge’s face scrunched up in deep thoughts, a hand resting on her chin and her brows furrowed. She was clever, and was probably going to figure out what was going on before Keith had to explain it. He hoped she would be able to find a way to revert them back to their own bodies too. Their eyes met, and her face lit up.

“Oh,” she said. Keith sighed. “I knew Keith was acting weird when we went to check on him in Black. He really seemed to be acting like Lance. Just like Lance is acting like Keith right now.” Good grief, she really was a genius. “I think they might have swapped bodies in that black orb we saw earlier. To be fair, given the properties I’ve sensed coming from it - magical, yes, but with clear elements of science too - it’s a miracle they’re still alive.”

Everyone fell silent as she explained the situation in the clearest way she could.

“Wait,” Hunk said, raising his hands shoulder-height. “You’re saying they swapped bodies? Like, Keith is Lance, and Lance is Keith now?! I’m sorry, I’m just really confused right now.”

“Yes, Hunk. That’s what I’m saying.” She then looked between Keith and Lance again. “Am I right?”

Keith sighed again and silently nodded.

“Woah, that was totally weird. Seeing Keith’s expressions and behaviour on Lance’s body is really weird.”

Everyone else nodded in agreement, including Lance himself, stuck in Keith’s body.

Keith tried to maneuver Red again to get him back into a seated position, but the Lion didn’t respond at all. He was probably confused, too, as to who exactly was his Paladin now. Lance tried as well, and the same results ensued. He grunted and kicked the chair, crossing his arms on his chest in a furious pout.

“Now that’s more like Keith,” Coran chimed in. “Keep it up Lance, and within a few movements, you’ll be a perfect Keith!”

“I don’t want to be Keith!” Lance scowled, his eyes throwing daggers.

They went to Black, but again, neither of the two Paladins could pilot it.

“We could at least get you two checked up in the medical bay,” Allura said. “At least to see if there is anything else wrong with your bodies and souls. Maybe we’ll be able to find something to help us revert you back to your own bodies.”

The team changed out of their suits and went to the medical bay, where Keith and Lance both entered a pod. They could hear the others talking about their statistics, and how some were higher than others, which was unusual, but neither of them really understood their jargon and what they were really talking about. Keith could swear he heard Hunk mention burritos at some point in the discussion. He tried not to get impatient when Allura kept them into the pods to run some “extra check, just in case.”

“They won’t hurt,” Coran added.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally released from their cages. Pidge was the first to speak.

“The good news is, other than your body-swapping problem, everything’s fine.”

“But..?” Keith asked, quirking an eyebrow. When sentences started like this, there always had a bad news accompanying the statement. And Keith had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it.

“But,” Pidge added as Keith had feared. “We have no clue on how to turn you back into your original selves again.”

Lance gripped at his hair and made a surprised face when he saw the long black strands in his hands. Then he grimaced again, remembering that he was _still_ in Keith’s body.

“Hey, careful with the hair now,” Keith grunted in his direction.

“At least,” Allura said, “we know it’s one of Haggar’s druids who swapped your souls around. If we could find him…”

“And what?” Keith interrupted her. “We’re gonna chase the dude across the whole galaxy, and kindly ask him to turn us back? It’s gonna take eons!”

“Not quite, actually.” Both Keith and Lance looked at her expectantly. “I can try to track him down using the small magical particles that linger on your Lions. But it’ll take time to convert them into coordinates…”

“With my and Hunk’s help,” Pidge said, lifting her glasses back up on her nose, “it’ll take a few months at best.” Hunk raised his thumbs up, looking tired already.

At least, there was some hope of him becoming himself again, albeit very small. He threw a glance over at Lance, who had a blank look painted on his face. It was still very strange to see his body act on his own, and controlled by Lance, no less. It was as if it was being moved by a puppeteer, pulling all those invisible strings and making him act as he pleased. Except that puppeteer was Lance. 

Keith saw himself pinch one of his cheeks and wincing in pain, then rubbing his skin. He guessed he was going to be Lance for a little while longer. He just hoped it wouldn’t take too much time. He really didn’t want to think of the moment he would need to use the bathroom…

…

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be completely honest with you: I had no idea how to write the end of this! Like, I knew I wanted some boddy swapping happening, but in the beginning, I wanted everyone to swap around. Then I thought it would take way too long to do so (Coran or Shiro was supposed to swap with Kaltenecker, and keep their characteristic feature - mustache or white 'floof'), so I just focused on the KLance. It is quite short, but again, I'll add some more bits and pieces once the month is over.  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 13 - Disney.


End file.
